dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of shows aried of Ben's Toons
Programs Note: * = Original series ** = Netflix original series Ben's Animation series * Catz: The Animated Series * Jetix and Wetix (season 1) * coming soon! Mala M. series * Malachi Tyrus * Team Malachi * The Malachi Comedy Show * The All New Malachi Show * A Kid Named Malachi Tyrus * Purple Guy * The Super Malachi * Jenny Tyrus * Baby Malachi Tyrus (original series) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (reboot series) * Aiden's Modern Life * Beverly Hills Tina * The Danny Show * Mouse Trapz Kids * Mouse Trapz: Twisted Tales * Sticky Ian Adventures * Little Dino: Adventures of Volono * Sunny's Day * The Koop Show * Anget DX * Super Fast Bros. * Quis the Chicken * Oid & Oid * Ghosts Kids * Takashi's Wonderful Adventures Friends * The Sticky Ian Show * The New Danny Show * Beverly Hills Tina Returns * Malachi's World * Koop the Puffball * Roopedfuture * Ashley & the Coolz Kids Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''The New Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (revival series)* *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Loonatics Reloaded'' (sequel series)* *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Wabbit'' *''The New Looney Tunes Show''* *''Animaniacs SuperZanified''* *''Ultra Toon Adventures''* *''Bunnicula'' *''Freakazoid!'' (both the original and the 2023 revival) *''Histeria!'' *''Green Eggs and Ham'' *''Detention'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (both the original and the 2022 revival) *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Warner Town''* *''Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour''** *''The Adventures of Yoshi''* *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy''* *''Butch Hartman's Collin the Speedy Boy''* *''The New Adventures of Collin the Speedy Boy''* *''Legends of Stacie the Speedy Girl''* *''Anna and The Space Rangers''** *''Doodle Toons'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Doggies''* *''The Doggies: Growing Up is Fun'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''Toy Knight''* *''The Pet Adventures of Lego''* *''The Lord of the Rings: The Animated Series''* *''Warner NX''** *''The Adventures of Hero-Man''* *''Hero League''* *''Unikitty!'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?'' Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (both the original and the 2023 revival**) *''LazyTown'' Hanna-Barbera *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Atom Ant Show'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Touché Turtle'' *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''Yogi's Mystery Adventures'' *''The Flintstones'' (both the original and the 2021 revival) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''The Scooby-Doo Mysteries''* *''Jonny Quest'' (both the original and the 2017 revival) *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Wacky Races'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Pound Puppies'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''Lucky Luke'' (1983 TV series) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' *''Popeye and Son'' *''Richie Rich'' (1980 TV series) Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the original and the 2016 revival) *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?'' *''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Pupz'' *''Butch Hartman's WolfBoy''* *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Chronicles of Juniper Lee'' (sequel series)* *''Samurai Jack'' (Season 1-4 only) *''The Reef'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio (only aired on CN Brazil in reality)'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Mixels'' *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Get 'Em Tommy!'' *Infinity Train International productions *''Robotboy'' *''Irmão do Jorel'' (English dub) *''Bill the Unlucky Cat'' DC Comics *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Static Shock'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Young Justice'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Justice League of America: New Dimensions''* *''Batman: Master Detective''* *''Superman''* Acquired from Universal Television *''Walter Lantz shorts (Woody Woodpecker/Chilly Willy/Andy Panda/The Beary Family)'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker*'' *''Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs*'' *''Felix the Cat Chronicles*'' *''Trolls: Dancing Adventures*'' *''The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle*'' *''Dragon City Chronicles*'' *''Spy Fox**'' *''Captain Underpants: The Animated Series**'' *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show**'' *''Noddy series'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Harveytoons Show'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (both the original and the 2028 revival)'' *''Curious George'' *''The Land Before Time: The Animated Series'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Mister Magoo'' *''The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' Acquired from Sony Pictures Television *''The Smurfs'' (both the original and the 2016 revival) *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Real Ghostbusters: Get Into Action'' (sequel series)* *''The Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: Ecto Force'' *''Dragon Tales'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Harold and the Purple Crayon'' (Part of Playhouse TV) Acquired from Corus Entertainment *''Atomic Betty'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' Acquired from DHX Media *''Inspector Gadget'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gadget & the Gadgetinis'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' (starting with the fourth season/reruns) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (SatAM) *''Sonic Underground'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' *''Caillou'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Arthur'' (Part of Playhouse TV) Acquired from FremantleMedia *''Danger Mouse'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Count Duckula'' Acquired from Xilam *''Space Goofs'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches''/''Oggy and the Cockroaches: Through the Ages'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''The Daltons'' *''Zig & Sharko'' *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix''* Acquired from Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rugrats ''(Part of Playhouse TV) * ''All Grown Up! * Rocko's Modern Life * Hey Arnold! * The Fairly OddParents * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * Rocket Power * As Told by Ginger * Invader Zim * Catscratch * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Harvey Beaks * The Loud House * Bunsen Is a Beast Others * Donkey Kong Country * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Legend Quest * Wayside * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''(Part of Playhouse TV) * ''Timon & Pumbaa * Skylanders Academy** * Shaun the Sheep * The Chronicles of Prydain* *''Toon Talk''* *''GoGoRiki'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Kaput and Zosky'' (both the original and the 2018 revival) *''ThunderCats'' (both the original and the 2011 revival) *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated series) (Studiopolis redub) *''Sonic X'' (Studiopolis redub) *''The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog''* *''The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Skunk Fu!'' (staring with the second season/reruns) *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (English dub) *''Hostal Morrison'' (English dub) *''As Aventuras de Gui e Estopa'' (English dub) *''Vuelta por el Universo'' (English dub) *''Monica's Gang'' (English dub) *''Rat-A-Tat'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Doki'' *''The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show''* *''Beany and Cecil'' *''Cat & Keet'' *''Waddle''* *''The Jungle Book'' (2010 TV series) *''Roger Rabbit''* *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld'' (sequel series)* *''Totally Spies'' *''Marcus Level'' *''Superanimals Team'' *''The Shonen & Shojo Show''' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Tomfoolery Show'' *''The Saturday Supercade'' *''Dennis and Gnasher (TV series) *''Rescue Heroes ''(TV series) *''Schoolhouse Rock! *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Fido Dido'' (TV series)* *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' *''Pelswick'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Danger Rangers'' *''Watership Down'' (1999 TV series) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan (English dub) *''Bananaman *''Fly Tales'' *''Untalkative Bunny'' *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''The Foxbusters'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' *''SuperTed'' *''The Adventures of Sally the Cat and Friends''* *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' *''Tracey McBean'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''I Got a Rocket'' *''The Little Flying Bears'' *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986 TV series) *''All-New Dennis the Menace'' *''Twokinds'' (TV series)* *''Meeow! (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Pecola ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''The Sooty Show ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Sooty & Co ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Sooty Heights ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Sooty ''(2001; Part of Playhouse TV) *''Sooty ''(2011; Part of Playhouse TV) *''Ted Sieger's Wildlife ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''James the Cat ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Poppy Cat ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Olive the Ostrich ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Driver Dan's Story Train ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Wobbly Land ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Gordon the Garden Gnome ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Astroblast! ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Maisy ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Henry's Cat ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Mona the Vampire ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Sheeep ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Wibbly Pig ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Maryoku Yummy ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Animal Stories ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Angelmouse ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Archibald the Koala ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox ''(Part of Playhouse TV) *''Dog and Duck (TV series; Part of Playhouse TV) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''The Ollie & Moon Show'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Hector's House'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''My Friend Rabbit'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Poppets Town'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Charley and Mimmo'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Meg & Mog'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Pumper Pups'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Frootie Tooties'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Animal Yokocho (English dub; Part of Playhouse TV) *''Bluey (2018 TV series; Part of Playhouse TV) *''Babar'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Kipper'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Hey Duggee'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Max & Ruby'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Franklin'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Little Bear'' (Part of Playhouse TV) *''Upstairs Downstairs Bears ''(Part of Playhouse TV) International versions Category:Programming